


Dance All Night

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love at first sight. Written for the prompt "when we dance" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance All Night

If the people knew what's coming, they wouldn't be laughing as they spin across the dance floor in each other's arms. But only Jack knows what 1940 brings for London.

Her grace draws his eyes from across the room. There's a flash of silver at her neck, and ribbons twined in her hair. Her laughter's more musical than anything the band can play, and when she smiles he can't understand why every man's eyes aren't on her.

When he asks her to dance, he's suddenly nervous.

She smells of roses, and he's not too old for love at first sight.


End file.
